Blood Traitors
by Insaine
Summary: Colleen's Parents always kept her under close watch. She must be the perfect pure blood. She must wear the right clothes, have the right friends, and fall in love with the right guy, meaning the Slytherin prince, but what if she's in love with a Gryffindor?
1. Chapter 1

Colleen's POV

"Oh, come now, Colleen, we both know you love me." Draco's voice trailed behind me on my way to potions. "I know I don't. Now stop this foolishness, Draco, we're going to be late." I called back and started running my robes flying behind me. "Colleen! Wait!" I laughed, I could hear Draco's musical laughter spring up next to me as he caught up. We got to class just in time in a fit of giggles and laughter, before we straightened ourselves and I took my seat next to one of my best friends, Ron Weasley.

"Can you believe Slughorn? I can't believe he won't let us sit next to each other anymore." Ron huffed causing me to laugh, "We blew up 4 potions in his face, Ron. You can't really blame the man for wanting us to pass his class." I pointed out as we headed to lunch. I'd been moved to sit by Draco and Ron was moved to be with Pansy. Oh joy for my poor friend. Draco wasn't so bad, well not to be anyways. I'd known him since I was born we'd always been friends I knew everything about him. Every dream he's ever had, every burden he's ever carried, every scar he's been forced to wear… This year I knew it was just that much worse… I wish they would have waited our sixth year wasn't the time for him to be focusing on stupid missions. I felt a shutter from my necklace and pulled it out. Draco had given it to me for my sixteenth birthday in June before our sixth year he had the match but as a ring. It was designed to let us pass notes back and forth without writing it down for all to see. The words across it read 'Black Lake after lunch' I smiled and tapped my wand to the snake charm and replied 'see you in the great hall?' the words disappeared and 'no' flashed across the snake and I frowned. He'd been skipping a lot of lunches and dinners.

When we got to the great hall, the trio and I split to our tables. Them to Gryffindor and me to Slytherin. I sat across from the infamous Pansy Parkins and Crabbe with Goyle off to my left. My right side was empty due to a lack of Draco. Pansy pouted her little pug like pout and sighed, "Where's my Draco? He's never here anymore." I rolled my eyes, "You know damn well why he's not here anymore Parkins, or has your precious Draco not told us all about his mission?" Pansy looked a little shocked at the venom in my usually light and bubbly voice. "Of course he has! But that doesn't explain why it's taking him so long to-" "Hush, you git! Do you want to tell the whole school what's going on? I didn't think so. Now eat your damn lunch and shut up." I said pushing my plate out of the way and getting up.

Draco's POV

I sat by the tree Colleen and I used to sit by our first year and smiled at the memories. I wasn't expecting her for another half an hour at the least. I just hope she can get away from Potter and the others. "Draco!" I looked up quickly at the sound of my name and Colleen's sweet voice. "Colleen, why aren't you at lunch?" She smiled and hugged me, "Pansy's an idiot that's why. You need to start eating with us again. People are getting suspicious." She told me. I forced a smile I knew Colleen could see right through, but she forced one back at the attempt. "I didn't really call you here to talk about that though." I confessed holding her close, just like old times, before the world around me stopped turning. "If it's about hanging out with Harry and Ron and Hermione I told you I'm not stopping." I shook my head, "It's not that either." "Well what is it then?" She asked out of ideas. I pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. Her eyes widened and she pulled out of my grasp. Her wild emerald green eyes searching my ice-y blue ones for an explanation. "Draco!" I took a step toward her and grabbed her hand, "Colleen, I love you." I confessed at long last. It'd taken sixteen years, but I finally told her. She shook her head in disbelief, "I can't... not now... I just… I'm sorry." She turned on her heels and rand away in a flash of red, green, and black.


	2. Chapter 2

Colleen's POV

I didn't know where I was going until I ran into something… or rather someone and fell down. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you- Colleen? What happened?" Harry. It was just Harry. I breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't a Slytherin, but someone I could talk to. I took Harry's hand and dragged him into the courtyard where there were very few people. I took a deep breath before saying, "He kissed me." Harry's face lit up, "Ron?" I shot him a strange look and shook my head, "No, Draco. Why would Ron kiss me?" I asked. Harry's face got red, "No reason, why would Malfoy kiss you?" I shook my head again, "He said he loves me." I put my face in my palms and sighed, "He can't really love me. He has to be joking." I reasoned. "I hope so. Imagine you and Malfoy, its completely absurd. " Harry decided. "Not completely… Please don't tell Ron or Hermione. Promise me, Harry." I said sternly. "I promise." He said.

Harry's POV

Malfoy and Colleen, it was completely ridiculous and despite his constant refusal to admit it I knew it would kill Ron. I ran my hand through my shaggy, black hair and desperately wished I still had Sirius to talk to. "Something wrong, Harry?" I looked up into the concerned face of Ron. I looked around the crowded common room and grabbed his wrist, "Follow me." We went upstairs into our room we shared with Dean, Neville, and Seamus, luckily we found it empty. "Are you alright, Mate? You look a little shaken." Ron asked "I'm fine, but you might not be after I tell you this." Ron gave me a strange look, "Did you go into you know who's head again, have you?" He asked lowering his voice. I shook my head, "No, just sit down for this." Ron sat on my bed quietly and I continued, "I ran into Colleen after lunch and she told me something that's kind of hard to hear…" When he didn't say anything I continued, "Malfoy kissed her." Ron frowned deeply for a moment and then jumped up in realization. "I'm going to kill him, how long do we have until Dinner?" Simultaneously we glanced at the clock, "We have about an hour." Ron nodded and started to head out. "Ron," he stopped and turned to me and I smiled, "go get your girl." He smirked and nodded to me before running out the door.

Draco's POV

I sat under the same tree by the Black Lake unsure of what to do. I had to find a way to convince Colleen I loved her. I suddenly had an idea, but I'd need help. Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise would do. I jumped up to go get them, only to be knocked down by a fist connecting with my jaw. "What the Hell?" I looked up to see a very angry Weasley standing over me. "Why the hell would you kiss Colleen?" I stood up and looked him in the eye, "Why do you care what I do with her?" As soon as the question left my lips I knew the answer, "You're in love with her. Aren't you?" I asked. His ears turned red and he began to deny it. "She's just my friend and I don't want her to be hurt by a git like you!" He challenged. I smirked, "You must take me for a fool, Weasley. I can see right through you." I smiled as he barred his teeth at me. "So what if I do?" I scoffed, "Have a struck a nerve? If I were you I'd give up now. Colleen and I are the same. I've known her forever. You don't have a chance. " Ron narrowed his eyes at me; "You don't know anything about Colleen." I smirked at him and pulled a small silver box out of my robe pocket and opened it, "I know she's going to be my wife as soon as we graduate. I also know she's going to say yes when I propose to her next week." Ron's eyes widened at the small delicate ring in the box. The ring was simple for my taste; just a small diamond on a silver band with small engravings of snakes on either side, but it was perfect for Colleen, who was so proud to bear the Slytherin title. I didn't even realize Ron wasn't looking at the ring anymore until I felt his fist connect with my jaw for the second time. "I'm going to win her heart, just watch Malfoy." He spat at me. I chuckled slightly as I wiped blood from the corner of my mouth. "You can try, but just so you know, she's already mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Ron's POV

"Are you sure taking those from Fred and George was a good idea?" Harry asked, cautiously eyeing the chocolate frogs I held gently as I placed them into the basket, careful not to open them. "Of course! The twins know how important this is to me. Anyways chocolate frogs are her favorite." I picked up the basket and carried it down to the potions class where Slughorn was preparing for our class. I walked into the classroom as quietly as I could and placed the basket on her desk. Malfoy would be right there to watch her fall in love with me. There's no way that he can ask her to marry him after this. I watched as more students became flowing into the class as the time to begin grew closer. Some of the students stared at the basket curiously, but Colleen had yet to come into the class. I took my seat next to the place that would soon contain Pansy. Then Colleen finally entered the room. She was laughing with Malfoy at her heels. She glanced at the basket and pulled out the card I'd placed in it.

Colleen's POV

"What the hell is that?" Draco asked, but my attention wasn't focused on him. I reached up and into the basket and pulled out a card the read simply: Love, Ron. I smiled down at the card and looked over to the blushing redhead from around my bangs. Ron turned away quickly and I giggled. Draco huffed impatiently, "Let me see this." He pulled out one of the packages out of the basket, snapping me out of my daze. "Draco, give that back!" I grabbed the other end of the package and attempted to take it back. Almost effortlessly, Draco pulled it out of my grasp and began to open the package. Without the slightest warning, the package exploded in Draco's face covering him in black ash and forcing his hair to stand on edge. I fell off of my chair in a fit of hysterics as Draco called to me, "Colleen! This is not funny!" I pulled myself together long enough to call to Ron from across the room, "You almost got me, Ronald!" I patted Draco on the back and smiled at him, laughing slightly, "Thank you, Draco, for taking that for me. I owe you one."

Ron's POV

The fact that my plan had been a miserable failure was almost made better by the look on Draco's ash covered face throughout class. I'd have to remember to thank Fred and George for this, right after I kill them for almost messing up my chances with her at all. I felt a blush creep onto my face and my ears get hot at the thought of being anywhere near her. Even if I'd never say it out loud I knew it was true: I'd fallen in love with a Slytherin.

Draco's POV

After class I rushed down to the Slytherin common room, into my dormitory, and into the shower. Once I was satisfied that I was no longer covered in soot, I stepped out and re-adorned my robes that no longer contained any trace of the ash. I looked into the mirror and fixed my hair the way it had been when I started my day and smiled to myself. There was no need to plan any revenge on Weasley, in six days-time, I would be engaged to my Colleen and that would be punishment enough for him. Then I took in my appearance and frowned. I was getting noticeably thinner and my eyes were practically glazed over. My skin was even looking gray. I was almost a dead man walking around. Timidly, I rolled up my sleeve to reveal my mark; the mark that claimed me for the Dark Lord. I closed my eyes and rolled down my sleeve. My mission would be over soon, one way or another it would be over. I'd either succeed and live or fail miserably and die for my incompetence. "No. Failure is not an option. Think of Colleen." I chastised myself. I had to complete this mission so I could be with Colleen forever, happy. Yes I must succeed for our happy ending.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron's POV

"Harry, what do you think of these?" I asked showing him a bouquet of red roses. He smiled and nodded, "I think she'll love them, Ron." I smiled and ran down to the courtyard where I knew she'd be. I looked through the opening in the bricks and saw her sitting with her Slytherin friends, right between Blaise and Draco. Her red hair was pulled into a ponytail and her side-bangs that normally hid her grey eyes were pulled into a bump on top of her head. I took a deep breath and placed the roses on the wall behind me and began the agonizing walk over to her. I stopped in front of her nervously and my breath caught in my throat as her gaze met mine. I stood afraid she would make fun of me around her friends, but thankfully she didn't. "Hi, Ron," she mused sweetly. "Colleen, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked trying to sound sure of myself. The snickers from Colleen's friends told me I'd failed. She nodded and got up. I smiled and began to lead her to where I had left the roses.

Draco's POV

I frowned as Weasley walked into the courtyard. Luckily Colleen was too preoccupied with Blaise to notice his presence. The conversation was about how Care of Magical Creatures class was relevant in our society. I rolled my eyes as Weasley set down the bouquet of red roses. So that was his plan? To woe the Slytherin princess with some cheap flowers when all she's known in her life is lavish gifts from the best wizard families in the world? I smirked as I pulled my wand out of my robe and pointed it at the flowers. I sent a hex at the flowers and my smirk widened. Weasley wouldn't be able to steal her now.

Colleen's POV

Ron picked up the bouquet of roses that sat waiting on the stone wall and handed them to me swiftly. "These are for you." He blushed as I took them from him, "Ron these are- OW!" I pulled my hand away. "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded holding the bouquet with both hands once more. "Yes, I'm- OW!" I pulled my hand away once more and examined it. A tiny thorn had pierced my skin, drawing a droplet of blood. "Colleen, you're bleeding!" Ron said seeing my hand. "I must have touched a thorn. I'm fine." As soon as I said this, the rose stems exploded into thorns, cutting my hands. I dropped the flowers in pain and looked down at my hands. They were covered in blood and the thorns had left deep cuts. "Colleen, I-" Ron began in a panic, only to be cut off by another voice, "Weasley, what have you done?" Draco appeared next to me and looked down at my blood covered hands, "Colleen, we need to get you to Madame Pomfery." Draco grabbed my arm in an attempt to lead me away, but Ron grabbed my other arm, "It's fine, Malfoy. I'll take her. Just go back to those damned Slytherins." Ron spat. "I'll do it, Weasley." Draco said back. "I can go alone." I broke away from the boys and started back into the castle, but I stopped halfway and turned to Ron, "And, Ron, those 'damned Slytherins' are my friends."

Ron's POV

Oops… "Colleen, wait!" I started after her, but Draco pulled me to a stop. "Listen to me, Weasley. Stay away from, Colleen. We both know what will happen in five days," he flashed me the small ring b ox and I scowled at him, "Nice try, Weasley."


	5. Chapter 5

Ron's POV

"Colleen, I'm sorry! Let me make it up to you. Please?" I begged for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Go away, Ron. Aren't you afraid to be seen with one of those damned Slytherins you hate so much?" She asked over her shoulder. Finally I've had enough, I reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. "Colleen, please. I know I insulted you when I insulted your friends. I'm sorry. I truly am. You're not like them though you're… please let me make it up to you." I begged. She crossed her newly healed hands. Her face seemed to soften, but hardened again quickly. "One chance. That's it." I smiled and pulled her close to me in a tight hug. "That's all I need. I'll meet you right here after dinner." I said kissing her hand gently and running to go prepare what I was sure would win her over.

Colleen's POV

I walked to the great hall by myself, completely miserable. Ron had run off to God knows where and Draco was no doubt in the room of requirement. I got to the doors of the great hall and immediately turned on my heels and began running in the other direction. I ran up the endless flights of stairs to where I knew the room was hidden. I walked back and forth thinking of my friend, until the doors flew open. "Draco!" He halted in his tracks. His face had become even more pale than usual, his eyes were sunken in, and his cheeks were tear-stained. "Oh, Draco. What has he done to you?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper. I crossed to where he seemed to be rooted and placed my hand on his cheek. "Draco, you look so horrible." Suddenly, more tears began to escape from his eyes. I threw my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist in a tight hug. "Colleen, I'm afraid. What if I can't complete the mission?" He asked, through quiet sobs. I held him tightly and tried to keep myself from collapsing into tears myself. "Listen to me, you can and will complete this mission. Everything will be alright." I said. "Colleen, I-" Draco and I pulled away, but still stood close. One arm stayed wrapped around my waist and one of mine stayed at his shoulder as the other fell to his chest. We both saw a very red Ron Weasley standing at the end of the hall.

Draco's POV

He was still trying, still trying to take her away from me. I could see red as I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the little blood traitor, "Stay away from her!" I said through clenched teeth. This wasn't about what my parents wanted anymore, this wasn't even about what the Dark Lord wanted. It was about what I wanted and what I knew. I loved Colleen and there was no way I was going to let Weasley, or anyone, steal her away from me. Frightened, Weasley drew his wand as well. "No! I'm not going to let you ruin her!" he called. He pulled his wand back as if to strike, but Colleen's spell disarmed us both, "Both of you stop it! What's gotten into you two? I'm going back to my common room, good night!" Colleen looked to be on the verge of tears as she sprinted down the corridor. I snarled at Weasley and grabbed my wand off the floor. Brushing past him, I hissed, "Stay away from Colleen. You don't know her like I do. She's a Slytherin. A true Slytherin." I was stopped in my tracks by Ron's argument, "You're wrong. She's different. She's smart and loyal and brave and-" I scoffed, cutting him off, "What? Trying to convince me the sorting hat was wrong? That she should have been in Gryffindor? The sorting hat is never wrong, Weasley." He froze knowing it was true. I was right. He shook his head quickly and began backing up, "You're wrong, Malfoy. She's nothing like you. The only thing you two have in common is the color of your robes" With that, Weasley took off after Colleen and I sighed. Rolling up my sleeve to reveal the mark that bound me to the Dark Lord and smiled despite myself, "We're more alike than you could ever know, Weasley."


	6. Chapter 6

Draco's POV

Four more days. Only four more days until Colleen would officially be mine. I watched as Weasley chased after Colleen trying to get her to forgive him. I knew better than to follow her around like a lost puppy though. Colleen would simply continue to push Weasley away as he tried to mend their friendship. Colleen and I had been in enough fights for me to know that the only way to mend it was to give her time to get over it. In four days she'd have all the time in the world to forget that Blood Traitor, Ron Weasley.

Ron's POV

"Colleen, please? I said I was sorry. Please just forgive me. Follow me, please?" I said pulling on her sweater, hoping I'd get her to turn around. Finally she spun around and gave me a dirty look, "I told you one more chance and you go pick a fight with Draco!" She was angry. I threw my hands up in surrender, "he picked a fight with me! He drew his wand first!" "And you tried to attack first!" She shot back. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. "Please, Colleen? One more chance?" I begged. She bit her lip as she thought and nodded, "Fine, one more chance." I felt so happy, I could have kissed her. I almost did, but instead I grabbed her arm and smiled, "Well, come on then!"

I dragged her to the whomping willow and smiled at her, she looked at me confused, "The whomping willow?" "Hold on, hold on," I picked up a rock and threw it at the knot near the base of the tree. In an instant the tree was still. "Come on." I said grabbing her wrist and dragging her into the passage and into the shrieking shack. I covered her eyes with one hand and lit candles with my wand. The candles gave the shack a romantic glow and it looked like new. I uncovered Colleen's eyes to reveal a table set for two, thanks to Dobby. "Ron, it's beautiful." The words came out as a breath. I smiled and led her over to the table. I pulled out her chair and went to sit across from her. Dobby appeared and filled our cups with pumpkin juice and brought delicious looking food. We ate in silence, I knew how she hated it when I talked with my mouth full. When she finished she looked around at the candles and then to me, smiled slyly.

Colleen's POV

"What?" Ron asked as if he had no idea what he was trying to do. "Oh, nothing. I just never expected this from you." I said, smiling. He cocked his head to the side in confusion and I smiled again, "Come now, Ron, let it out. I know what's going on." His face and ears turned red, "What do you mean?" The stereo-typical Slytherin girl inside me clicked and I got up from the table, "Oh, Ron, the candles, the dinner, taking me all the way to the shrieking shack. It's quite obvious." I said sitting on his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He claimed. I rolled my eyes playfully and lowered my lips to his ear, "Are you trying to seduce me, Ron Weasley?" "What? I-I- No!" He said growing redder by the second. "It's fine, Ron. Just do you know though, I've learned not to play with that fire." I planted a kiss on his cheek and got up to leave. "What do you mean 'learned'?" Ron asked, jumping up to follow me. I stopped and smiled sadly running my hand over my forearm through my sleeve. "Think about it, Ron. I am a true Slytherin." I said turning to leave. "Well who was it then?" I sighed. I might as well tell him. He'll never speak to me again once he finds out. I turned to him and shook my head smiling sadly, "Draco Malfoy."


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's POV

"Draco Malfoy?" I repeated in disgust. "Oh, it sounds even worse when you say it." Ron cried covering his face. "Ronald, you are jumping to conclusions. What exactly did Colleen say?" Hermione asked sounding annoyed that Ron wouldn't pull himself together. "She told me everything. Right down to the day it happened: The day after his birthday and the day before hers. Did you know they were born two days apart?" Ron asked in a daze, "They were each other's firsts. How can I compete with that?" "This isn't a competition, Ron! Colleen isn't a prize, she's our friend. Now did she tell you why it happened?" Hermione asked sounding all knowing. Ron shook his head and Hermione jumped in with the answer, "Well then, I suppose I should tell you it wasn't because she loved him. It was to create a permanent bond between them. She said they were going through some tough time and this was the only way they knew how to show they supported each other." Hermione looked down at her feet in shame, obviously she felt as if she'd betrayed her friend, but the betrayal wasn't what caught my attention, "Did she say what was going on? Why they needed support?" This could prove that Malfoy was a Death-eater, but at the same time, Colleen would be one as well. To my displeasure and relief, Hermione shook her head, "She didn't say." "Well, what am I going to do? He told her he loved her. They have this stupid 'bond' now. How can I stop her from falling in love with him now?" Ron's voice chimed in still upset. "Well, have you told her how you feel?" Ron shook his head and Hermione rolled her eyes, "You need to tell her." Ron looked to me for help, but I just shrugged and said, "If what Malfoy says is true, you only have three days until you lose her forever." "If you tell her how you feel, she might love you back," Hermione rationalized. Ron looked at both of us and sighed, "I'm going to the library." He grabbed his book bag and some books and was gone.

Ron's POV

I practically ran to the library, still trying to keep papers from flying everywhere. I found an empty table and sat down. I pulled out a piece of parchment and began pouring out my heart and soul onto it. When I finally signed my name at the bottom and put down my pen, my hand hurt from writing and filling at least six feet of parchment. I rolled it up and pondered how to get it to her. I ran up the stairs to the owlery and looked around for my family owl, who was nowhere in sight. Instead I went to Hedwig and wrapped it up, "Hurry, please." I told the owl and watched him fly off. As I watched him fly away I heard someone coming up the stairs and Hedwig dropped the letter right outside the door. My heart stopped; Colleen was right outside. My breathing became rapid, where could I go? How could I get out of here without her seeing me? I just had to figure out a – "Ron?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Colleen's voice. Her dark red hair hung in newly curled ringlets around her face and her side bangs were swept away from her eyes. Her grey eyes looked as blue as the ocean as tears filled them and streamed down her face as she clutched the letter tightly to her chest. "Colleen, I-" "Is this some kind of a joke? If it is, it isn't funny." She cut me off and held up the letter for me to see. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't speak. She shook her head and began to walk away, knocking the breath back into me, "Wait! It's not a joke, I swear!" Colleen stopped and turned back to me, "So everything in this letter is true?" I nodded silently. "And you really love me?" Her frown began to turn into a smile as I nodded again. She walked over to me and sealed the space between us with a kiss. It couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds, but as soon as her lips touched mine, it was like time stopped and the world stood still. When we broke apart, Colleen's eyes met mine, "I love you too, Ron," I felt my heart stop, and then my world shatter, "But we can't be together."


	8. Chapter 8

Ron's POV

"We can't be together. We can't be together! Can you believe she said that to me? I love you, but we can't be together," I cried to Harry, who was staring at me as I paced the floor of the unnaturally empty common room. "Did she give you a reason?" He asked, unsure of what else to say. I nodded and fought back tears, "She did me one better. She gave me two reasons. That her parents wouldn't approve and… She's in love with Draco Malfoy!" I blurted out and ran my hand through my hair. Harry jumped out of his seat, "Malfoy? But he's a Death-eater!" I sighed and fell into a seat, "We don't know that for sure. What can I do now? She's in love with him. Once he asks her to marry him, she'll say yes and-" "And nothing, you still have two days. If you can convince her not to care about her parents' wishes maybe she'll forget about Malfoy," Harry suggested, "and if you fail, just crash the proposal tomorrow." I nodded, "Okay, let's do it." I pushed myself out of my seat and ran out of the portrait and down the hall to the courtyard with Harry at my heels. We stopped behind the small brick wall and I took a deep breath, "Ok, there she is." I turned quickly to Harry to ask about our plan, unaware of how close he stood to me. I tripped over his foot and fell into him.

As we hit the floor he landed on top of me. "Harry!" I yelled at him. "Oh, my gosh! Are you- Oh! I'm sorry." Colleen's voice rang out over us. Harry flipped off of me and I looked up to see a very red Colleen. Draco stood behind her trying to control his laughter unsuccessfully, "I always knew there was something funny going on between you two." He threw his arm lazily around the still blushing Colleen and pulled her away. "We'll just leave you love birds alone then," He called over his shoulder still laughing. As soon as they were out of earshot I jumped up, "Bloody hell, Harry! What am I going to do now? Imagine what Colleen must think." I put my head in my hands. Harry was quiet for a moment then grabbed my wrist, "Come on, I have an idea." He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me away to the potions classroom. "Professor Slughorn, we need your help." Slughorn turned around and smiled broadly at Harry, "Harry, my boy! What can I do for you?" He asked. Harry sighed and looked to me as if attempting to confirm he had my approval. Still unsure of what we were actually up to I shrugged. Taking my indifference as approval, Harry continued, "We need a love potion." Slughorn and I both looked to Harry in shock.

Harry's POV

My request was met with shock and confusion. "Harry, I don't know what you boys would want with a love potion, but that is against school rules." "Professor, I need a potion that will create something that will impress a girl; it doesn't necessarily need to make her fall in love with me. Could you create a potion that, when uncapped creates an image? Maybe a heart or something?" I asked hopefully. Professor Slughorn sighed, looking thoughtful for a moment, "There is one, but it will only work once. Once it's bottled, you need to keep it contained for at least six hours." I looked to Ron and smiled, "That's perfect. Let's get started." I took a step toward the cauldron, but Slughorn reached out and stopped me, "Oh, no, my boy. We'll do this in the morning. It's almost curfew. You should both be getting back to your dormitory." I turned to Ron who shrugged and turned to leave. I nodded, "What time should we be here?" I knew Saturdays shouldn't be too busy for him, no teacher worked on Saturday. "After breakfast?" I nodded and muttered a quick thank you before taking off after Ron. I caught up with him and asked, "What time is Draco proposing to her?" If this potion wasn't ready in time we could all lose Colleen forever and Ron would never have a chance to be with her. Ron shook his head, "We didn't exactly discuss the details, Harry." Ron sounded spiteful, but I couldn't really blame him. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed, "Don't worry Ron. We'll make sure Malfoy won't marry Colleen."

Draco's POV

I sat back in front of the cabinet and sighed. I was almost done. It was almost fixed. I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand and pulled the ring box out of my robes, "One more day, Colleen. We'll be together forever soon."


	9. Chapter 9

Colleen's POV

The common room was surprisingly empty at the early hour of Saturday morning. Breakfast had ended not yet a half hour before, but I wasn't hungry. I sat sprawled out on one of the couches that furnished the common room with my potions boo on my lap as I worked on Slughorn's latest assignment. I was just about done when I heard the porthole open and close. I didn't look up to see who had joined me in my solitude, but glanced past my side-bangs to see the boys I knew so well. Crabbe, Goyle, Draco, and Blaise all entered the common room purposefully and Draco nodded, but not to me. The nod seemed to be a signal and the boys each took off in different directions. Each took a different exit and blocked it with their bodies. Blaise, by the boy's dormitory, Crabbe, by the door that led to the halls of Hogwarts, and finally, Goyle by the girl's dormitory. I sighed and placed my book down and sat up, "Can I help you with something, boys?" I was only half concerned about what they were up to. Draco crossed the room and took my hand. Kissing it he said, "You could be mine." I half smiled and gave a small laugh, "I need to go to the library, Draco," I slipped my hand out of his and gathered my things. "I'm serious." He said. I rolled my eyes, sure he was. I walked away and over to Crabbe. "So am I, move, please." He didn't budge. Instead he just stood staring down at me. The Slytherin in me took over and I pulled out my wand. Placing it to his throat I lowered my voice, "I said, move, please." Crabbe shot a look over to Draco, before jumping out of my way. I smirked, this wouldn't have been the first time I'd cursed Vincent Crabbe. I hurried out of the door and down the hall. I wasn't very far along when I heard feet approaching rapidly behind me. I turned a corner and jumped the wall into the courtyard and dropped my books down. "I should be safe here." I said to myself looking over the wall. "Not from me."

Draco's POV

I watched Colleen run out of the Dungeon door and scowled, "Crabbe! What the hell is wrong with you?" Crabbe cringed and looked up at me, "She pulled her wand out, what was I supposed to do?" I ran my hand through my hair roughly and violently pulled his wand from the pocket in his robe and held it to his nose, "Draw yours." I spat at him, "Now, go find her!" The other three boys all jumped at my command and ran out the door. I sighed to myself, knowing they'd never find her. "I guess I'll have to do this myself." And I knew exactly where to find her.

Colleen's POV

"Draco! I- you scared me!" I said. He didn't reply, just took my hand and led me to the middle of the courtyard where there were a few flowers growing. "I have something I need to ask you, Colleen." "Well what is it?" I asked impatiently. As if out of a movie, he dropped to one knee and took my hand. "Colleen, I've told you before, I love you. We know everything about each other, down to the most secretive details. We know things about each other no one else does and we've been bonded together forever in more ways than one, so I must ask you… Colleen, will you marry me?" I stared down at my fellow Slytherin, the man who's shared my home, my life, my bed, my everything, as he reached into his pocket and produced a small box. When he opened it, he revealed a small silver band, decorated by two snakes engraved into it. It was simple, but it was me, "Oh, Draco. I-" "No!"


	10. Chapter 10

Colleen's POV

"Ron? What are you doing here?" I asked. Draco stood up and frowned deeply, "Yes what are you doing here?" Draco looked upon Ron with complete disdain, but Ron didn't seem to notice. "Colleen, I love you and… please say no." Draco narrowed his eyes, "You're too late." He stood up and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. "I haven't given you an answer yet, Draco. Ron, I-" "Look, Colleen, I know you said we can't be together, but please just-" "Draco, Colleen! We haven't missed it have we?" I looked over to the entrance into the castle and my mouth dropped open. Two couples were walking out of the Castle; one of the men had long almost white hair, next to him stood a tall woman with blond and black hair, Draco's parents. The other man was tall with short dark red hair and crystal eyes his red mustache cut in a straight line as always, next to him stood a shorter, beautiful woman with hair redder than Ron's with a complexion as white as snow. My parents were at Hogwarts. Draco smiled and turned back to me, "No you haven't." Again he got down on one knee and smiled up at me, "Colleen, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" I looked down at him, mouth agape, and then to my parents and Ron. I looked back to Draco and released his hands. "I-I-I" I took off running, not sure where I was headed, just away from them.

Ron's POV

I watched Colleen run off and I knew exactly where she was going, "Colleen!" I called after her and took off running.

Draco's POV

I watched Weasley run off after Colleen and frowned. I turned to mine and Colleen's parents and shrugged, "I'll give her a moment to think about it." Colleen's mother looked after Weasley and bit her lip in concern, "Draco, Colleen isn't involved with that blood traitor is she?" I laughed and looked into the mother of my bride-to-be's eyes, "Kathleen, do you really believe I'd let her become a blood traitor? She's not involved with him. I believe we all know where her loyalties lie."

Ron's POV

I walked into the Quidditch pitch and sat down next to Colleen who sat on the line between where the Gryffindor and Slytherin fans sat during the game. "Hey." Her wet eyes met mine and she shook her head. "I've really messed up my life, Ron." I shook my head and wrapped my arm around her. "No, you haven't. Look, I know you love Draco and if you want to marry him, I can't stop you, but I want you to know I still love you. I'll always love you, Colleen." Her eyes locked with mine for a moment and then dropped to her lap, "I love you too, Ron, but you wouldn't love me if you knew…" Her voice trailed off and she bit her lip. "If I knew what?" She touched her right arm and rolled up her sleeve, silently sobbing. That's when I saw it. The death eater mark was too black to be on her fair skin, but there it was. I released her and jumped up, "You're a death eater! Have you been spying on Harry for you-know-who this whole time? We trusted you!" "Ron, listen please-" She begged, but I couldn't. "Good-bye Colleen." With that I left.

Colleen's POV

As Ron left I felt my heart break. "Colleen, what did he do to you?" Draco's voice rang out next to me. "Draco, I-" "Just listen, Colleen. I know you love Weasley, but we belong together. Just say yes." I shook my head and smiled sadly at him, "I can't Draco. I love Ron and I hate what I've become… what's happening to us, what's going to happen… I can't do it." I felt Draco's eyes on me and then his hand slipped into mine, then out just as quickly, but there was something there that hadn't been before. I looked at my open palm to see the ring. "If you change your mind, and please do. I'd love you to just put the ring on and… I'll know." I nodded and kissed Draco's cheek, "I'm going to go find Ron and then I need to go to the library." I got up, but Draco's fingers wrapped around my wrist and pulled me into a long kiss, "I love you." My grey eyes met him and I smiled sadly, "I know." Then I left to go find Ron.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco's POV

I watched as Colleen disappeared from sight, knowing my chance with her was over; she was in love with Ron Weasley. I go up from where I sat in the Quidditch pitch with only one thought on my mind: how could I go on without the love of Colleen?

Colleen's POV

I ran after Ron as fast as I could, knowing he'd be going to the Gryffindor common room, surly enough I found him just as he was about to go through the porthole, "Ron! Please wait!" He stopped at the sound of my voice, but didn't turn to face me. Instead he kept him back to me as he spoke, "What do you want, Colleen?" The chill in his voice made me shiver, but I stood my ground, "A chance to explain." Immediately Ron whipped around, "Explain what? How you've been spying on Harry? How you had no other choice? I don't want to hear it, Colleen! You're a liar and I hate you!" I felt my heartbreak as he turned back around. "Ron, please hear me out-" I grabbed his arm to halt him, and he turned back quickly and slapped me, causing me to fall to the ground. I covered my cheek with my hand as he stared at his red palm. "Colleen, I-" I didn't' wait to hear what else he had to say, I scrambled to my feet and ran. I got to the library and with tear-filled eyes I sat down to finish what I needed to do, I wrote two letters; one for each of the two people I cared about most in the world. Then I went to the owlery and gave them both to my owl, "Be quick, Merlin." I watched my owl fly away and headed to my final destination.

Draco's POV

I didn't bother trying to go find my parents; I just started back to the Slytherin common room. As I was about to say the password to open the door a letter fell at my feet. I opened it and read it quickly. I felt my eyes widen and I turned as fast as I could and ran to where I knew I could find her: The Astronomy tower. I swung open the door, "Colleen!" I ran as fast as I could to her, but as soon as our eyes made contact, she fell. She let herself fall backwards, "No!" I reached out my hand to grab hers, but I missed, her fingers slipped right past mine and in an instant, she was gone. I looked over the edge, but I wish I hadn't. She looked so broken, and with her at the bottom stood Ron Weasley. He looked up at me and I looked down at him and we both knew who was to blame and who would be blamed: Each other.


	12. Chapter 12

Ron's POV

I sat in my room after Colleen's funeral, the rest of the boys were gone to dinner, but I wasn't hungry. I didn't want to see anyone especially not Malfoy. He was the reason she was dead, I just knew it. I pulled out the letter she wrote me and re-read it for what felt like the millionth time:

_Dear Ron,_

_ I don't know if you'll ever read this letter, but I hope you do. I can't deal with this life I'm living anymore; so I'm not going to. Please don't blame yourself, you couldn't have saved me, not really. Tell the others I love them. I need you to tell Hermione that she was always like the sister I never had and she can have all of my books if she wants them and tell Harry that I'm so sorry that I betrayed him. I'm not going to tell you I had no other choice, you don't want to hear it, but I need you to know something, Ron. I never meant to hurt you, or them, or anyone. I really did care about you. Please take care of yourself, and good luck with the rest of your adventures._

_ Forever,_

_ Colleen_

I felt a tear roll down my face as I closed it back up, because she didn't say she loved me and I had so many questions left unanswered and no one left to answer them.

Draco's POV

The entire funeral I had sat and listened to how much everyone loved Colleen, and what a great witch she was, but in the end none of them really knew her. I pulled the letter she'd left me and began to read:

_My Dearest Draco,_

_ I'm sorry that I'm leaving you to complete you're mission alone, but I can no longer take the pressure of being in the service of the Dark Lord. You've always been so much stronger then I am, use that strength to complete your mission. Even though I'm not there physically, I will always be with you. I love you Draco, as a friend, a brother, and the only one I've ever been with. I know this mission He has given you is difficult and I know there are moments when you don't want to do it, just follow your heart, I know you'll do the right thing. I have to go now, please don't think it's your fault because you know it's the Dark Lord's. I love you more than anything in the world and I always will. _

_ Love Always,_

_ Colleen_

I smiled down at the letter and I knew where here loyalty lied. She was a true Slytherin even if she wasn't able to continue. Then I remembered her hand as it slipped through mine there had been a glint that caught my eye, she had put on my ring and I knew. I folded up the letter and put it back into my pocket and laid back on my bed and pulled out a picture of us when we first came to Hogwarts together and it made me smile again because I knew no matter what, we'd be together in the end.

_The End_


End file.
